


Fill La Fill

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABDL, Anthropomorphic, Diapers, F/F, Farting, Furry, Giantess - Freeform, Girl Penis, Gross, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Scat, Soiling, Transformation, Weight Gain, bimbofication, cock growth, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This was done as a commission for serykinsFun fact, this is the longest story I’ve ever written for this account!Anyways, this story features Ragyo from Kill La Kill. She gains the power to convert humans into Life Fibers, and she uses this to turn Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nonon into diapers. Each diaper makes her undergo a different transformation when she wears it, and something really special happens when she wears all three at once!This story contains diaper TF, diaper messing, farting, slob TF, sweat and body odor, bimbofication, cock growth, anthro TF, giantess TF, hypermessing and diaper stuffing.





	Fill La Fill

Ragyo let out a wicked cackle, a wide sadistic smile on her face. Finally, she had Nonon and her two daughters right where she wanted them. She could’ve easily killed them, or tortured them, but she had something else in mind. She had acquired a new power however, one that she was eager to test. She could convert human flesh into live fibers, essentially turning people into living garments. She could then wear them, and acquire new powers based on the person transformed. The transformed humans would be immobile, and unable to rest her, but they would also retain their senses, and their ability to communicate, so Ragyo could still torment them. For a power-hungry sadist like her, it was an ideal arrangement. 

She wouldn’t just turn the three women into normal attire, though. Shirts, pants, skirts and panties were neither cruel nor unusual enough to satisfy Ragyo’s need for torment. Instead, she chose just about the worst garment a human could be turned into while still having their senses intact: a diaper. The life fibers transformed the trio, shrinking them down, converting their flesh into plastic and padding, until they were reduced to three especially thick, puffy nappies, lying helplessly on the ground for Ragyo to claim. Each diaper still bore the face of the women they once were, albeit a caricatured, cartoonish version of it. These faces could still move, emote, and speak, although they were confined to the seat of the diaper they were attached to. Unfortunately, this meant that the girls were still conscious, sentient beings that could feel, smell, taste, touch, and see, but were rendered completely immobile by their forms. Obviously, they were all horrified by the fact that they kept their noses after being turned into an item of clothing specifically designed to be shit into.

What powers these colorful diapers held were still unknown, even to Ragyo herself, although she was eager to discover them once she put them on, one by one. She approached the diaper that was once Satsuki Kiryuin, her eldest daughter. It was colored blue, white, and gold, in a pattern similar to that of her Junketsu. Satsuki’s face could be seen grimacing and squirming on the back of the diaper, desperately trying to escape the prison that was her own body. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do, as her mother’s fingers wrapped around her waistband, pulling her up towards her crotch.

Once she did the tapes, the transformation began. Her entire body became thicker-not more muscular or fat necessarily, just thicker. Her skin became rough, wrinkled and grey like an elephant’s…because that was exactly what she was turning into! This particular diaper was transforming her into a huge, anthropomorphic pachyderm. Her feet became bulky, circular hooves. She gained a foot or two of height, and her ears expanded outwards into two huge, leathery sails. She became noticeably denser all around, he arms, legs, and thighs all thickening. Her flat, taut stomach rounded, giving her a bit of a wobbly grey potbelly. Lastly, a large, appropriately elephantine trunk sprouted from her face in place of her nose. 

Her trunk wasn’t the only long, tubular, protruding part her body had grown, however. She now sported a monstrously huge, grey-fleshed cock between her legs. Her pussy was no more, she now had a hulking elephant cock, with an appropriately giant pair of balls to match! Her new package could be seen bulging out the front of her diaper. Since Satsuki still had her consciousness, she could feel herself being stretched out by her mother’s new, enormous cock. It was uncomfortable on a purely sensory level, feeling her body stained like that, not to mention how psychically scarring it was to have her own mom’s dick pressing against her! Unfortunately, things got even worse!

A low rumbling was emitted from Ragyo’s bowels, as they brewed up an elephant-sized load.

"Please, no! Don’t…don’t do what you’re about to do!“ Satsuki cried. She should’ve known better than to complain. Her torment only fueled Ragyo’s desire for cruelty.

"Oh, yes,” Ragyo said, her asshole flexing, getting ready to unload all over her daughter’s diaper-body. “Did you really think I would put a diaper on without using it for its intended purpose? Don’t be silly.”

Satsuki tried her best to steel herself for what she was about to experience, but nothing could properly prepare her for what happened next! Ragyo’s ass opened up, letting a huge mudslide of fresh elephant girl shit pile up in her daughter-diaper. A thick, foul smelling turd was pushed out, settling down in a coiled pile on the bottom of her diaper. Another one followed, and then another, and another, until an inhuman amount of shit had been expelled! The white, blue, and gold padding became stained a dark shade of brown. A lumpy, round protrusion began to jut out from the seat of her diaper. The garment sagged under the incredible weight of her load, drooping midway down Ragyo’s chunky thighs. Ryuko and Nonon could only watch in horror, as they watched the bulging Satsuki-diaper, bloated to its absolute limits with shit. Although neither of them really wanted to think about it, deep down they knew that that would soon be them! They could see Satsuki’s face on the rear of the diaper, stained brown as a result of the huge mound of shit that lurked behind it. Her expression was twisted into one of absolute revulsion, her eyes shut, her nose wrinkled, desperately trying to escape the confines of her immobile body in vain.

Satsuki was absolutely sickened! She could feel the warm, hefty shit pressed against the interior of her body. Worse still, she could smell it, and since she couldn’t move, the smell was absolutely inescapable. Every breath meant a nostril full of her mom’s potent ass-stink, and although she didn’t know for sure, she had a feeling that the fact she was an elephant made it smell even worse. 

"Aaaah, please, don’t do this to me!“ Satsuki said. She wasn’t accustomed to begging, but these were dire circumstances, and she genuinely couldn’t take it anymore! The pressure from Ragyo’s shit, the smell, the feeling of her body contorting and stretching, she couldn’t take it anymore!

Unfortunately for her, her twisted sadist of a mother still wasn’t done! Although her bowels had been fully emptied, the sensation of that warm, nasty shit pressed up against her, along with the sick pleasure that her daughter’s pain gave her caused her new animal cock to swell! Her cock was huge before, but apparently it still had room to grow. The monstrous member pushed outwards against the padding, as it blossomed into a full, diaper-stretching erection, at least two and a half feet long! The front of her padding could be seen tenting obscenely from the outside. Naturally, the sight of her own mother with a diaper full of shit and a huge, padded boner made Ryuko deeply uncomfortable, and not just because she knew that she’d be sadistically shit in pretty soon as well. Satsuki felt even more stretched than before. Not only was Ragyo’s shit bloating out her back and underside, but her boner was straining her front as well. She was almost certain that she would be torn open, and she wasn’t sure what would happen if she did…but she had a feeling it’d be incredibly unpleasant. Then again, she was made out of life fibers, so even Ragyo’s cock and shitmound probably wouldn’t be enough to break her. That was even worse, though, as it meant she had the potential to be stretched out infinitely! 

While Satsuki was mostly immobile, she had some minor control over herself still. It wasn’t enough to escape Ragyo, it wasn’t even enough to cause her discomfort. She could only wriggle and squeeze uselessly against her crotch, which only gave her mother more sadistic glee, by making her aware of her misery. 

"Oh, please, struggle more!” she said, adoring the feeling of the diaper wiggling around in a futile attempt to escape.

Fortunately, Ragyo finally removed her, wrapping her up so her mess was still contained inside. This wasn’t an act of mercy from Ragyo. Quite the opposite, in fact. Torturing her eldest daughter wasn’t fun anymore, and she wanted to move on to one of her other helpless diapers. Satsuki would be wrong to assume that she was out of the woods, Ragyo still planned to return to her eventually, after she found out what the other two diapers did. 

Ragyo’s body returned back to normal. Her skin morphed back into human flesh, and her anthro cock was replaced by her human pussy, which was visibly wet with arousal.

And despite the fact that her mother’s elephantine erection wasn’t stretching her to her absolute limits, Ragyo’s huge elephant turd was still contained within her. She would still have to smell her potent diaper mess, unable to do anything about it, as she watched Nonon and her sister get shat in as well! Although Ryuko and Nonon weren’t nearly as close to Ragyo’s mess as Satsuki was, they could still smell it from where they were, giving them an upsetting indication of the odor they’d both be enduring soon.

"Hmmm, who’s next?“ Ragyo said, looking at the two currently clean diapers beneath her feet. Like Satsuki, these diapers both had the faces as well as the colors of the women they had been transformed from. Ryuko’s was red and black, naturally, while Nonon’s was pink and white.

"I suppose I should use you next, Ryuko. It’s only fair, since I just used your sister. I don’t want you to think that your mommy is picking favorites!”

"Hey, get your hands off of me!“ Ryuko cried, as Ragyo picked her up off the ground, beginning to put her on. If Satsuki was any indication, Ryuko wouldn’t just have to deal with Ragyo’s mess; she would cause some kind of horrifying transformation as well!

"I can’t wait to see what you turn me into,” Ragyo said, as she strapped the Ryuko-diaper around her waist. “Hopefully you’ll be just as fun as your sister.”

Given Raygo’s definition of the word “fun,” Ryuko was hoping for the opposite. She squirmed and fought as best as she could, but her minor movements weren’t nearly enough to escape from her mother’s crotch. She was helpless, forced to observe as her mother’s second transformation took place!

The first change she noticed was in Ragyo’s hair. Her multicolored locks became monochrome, shifting into a silky golden blonde. All of her “assets,” that is to say, her breasts, ass, and hips became noticeably wider and thicker, making her already skimpy outfit even tighter. Ryuko could see her mother’s nipples bleeding through her top, and needless to say, she wasn’t a fan.

Ragyo was always an incredibly busty woman, but her breast size now was simply absurd. Each tit was perfectly round and perky, and about the size of her head. They were far too large to be contained by her outfit now, and they began to spill out of her top, leaving her erect, rosy pink nipples and areola completely exposed. Immediately, her hands reached out to toy with them. 

Like her breasts, Ragyo wasn’t a slouch in the ass and hips department either. Now she had a bodacious bubble butt and hips to match. Ryuko felt herself getting stretched in every direction from the inside, as her padding strained to contain her mother’s ridiculous backside! At least she didn’t have to deal with a huge boner like Satsuki did. Her skin turned…well, perhaps darker wasn’t the right word. It didn’t look to be getting naturally browner, instead, it looked like she had suddenly gotten a full body spray tan. Her lips swelled up like two balloons, and were instantly covered in a shiny pink gloss.

It was unmistakable. Ryuko had transformed her mom into a massive bimbo. If her appearance didn’t confirm it, what came out of her mouth certainly did.

"Like, oh my god!“ Ragyo said, affecting the most stereotypical of valley girl accents. "I’m like, going to have soooo much fun torturing you.”

Her hand reached down to the front of her padding, giving it a good, firm squeeze. Ryuko had a pretty good idea of what “torture” would entail, and she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit. Ragyo withdrew her hand from the front of her diaper, and moved it towards the back. She didn’t just want to have fun with her diaper, she wanted to play around with her new body as well. 

She brought her hand down to her plumpened ass, giving one of the cheeks a nice, firm smack, so she could watch it jiggle. By extension, this meant that Ryuko got a forceful smack to the face as well. 

"Hey, what the hell?“ Ryuko said, immediately regretting her choice to speak up. Letting her mom know that she was in pain would only encourage her.

"Just, like, wait a second,” Ragyo said. “Things will get, like, waaaaaaay worse. You’ll end up, like, just like your sister!” Ragyo giggled dumbly into her hand. “Actually, like, I take that back! Your punishment will be, like, way, way worse!”

Ryuko tried her best to keep her imagination in check. Looking over at the shit-filled diaper that was once her sister, Ryuko had trouble picturing something that could be worse than Satsuki’s fate. But, if such a thing existed, Ragyo would certainly be the one to do it. Things started off pretty similarly to how they had with Satsuki. Ryuko could feel her mother’s ass wrinkling, preparing to deposit a huge, steaming load of fresh muck into her. She tried to brace herself for the smell, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do to prepare herself completely. She could only lie there, around Ragyo’s waist, wriggling and squirming being the closest thing she had to actual resistance. 

Even in this most dire situation, Ryuko wouldn’t resign herself to passivity. “Hey, bitch!” she said, her voice as boisterous and fiery as ever. “Do your worst! I can take it!”

Ragyo didn’t need Ryuko’s permission to do her worst, of course, but she appreciated the challenge.

"Like, do my worst?“ she said. "Like, I don’t know how to do anything else!”

And with that, Ragyo began to squeeze, letting an appropriately bimbo-ish moan into the air. The face on the Ryuko-diaper could be seen gritting its teeth. She couldn’t let this horrible woman break her, no matter what!

Ryuko felt her body sag and distort under the weight of Ragyo’s load. It was like somebody had dropped a fifty pound dumbbell on her chest. The smell was horrible too; Ryuko’s nose wrinkled instinctively with revulsion. Since she didn’t have any physical nostrils anymore, it wouldn’t do anything to protect her from the smell. It was bad enough when she was smelling it from a distance, but now that she was as close as she could possibly be to her mom’s horrid diaper-dump, it was unfathomably worse. Her eyes watered, and she gagged, sputtered, and coughed. She was beginning to regret the bravado she had showed earlier, this was much worse than she could’ve imagined!

Any hope that Ragyo had wasted most of her shit on Satsuki was gone. Although it wasn’t quite as big as the one her sister had to endure, since Ragyo was no longer a literal elephant, it was still superhumanly large and made Ryuko feel like she was a piece of taffy being stretched. Satsuki wasn’t paying much attention, she still had to deal with the stink of her own diaper-load. Nonon, however, was looking at the two in horror. She would definitely be shit in, that was obvious at this point, but as for what transformation Ragyo would undergo, that was still unknown.

"How’s that, like, smell?“ Ragyo said, wriggling her newly expanded butt around a bit, allowing the mess to spread within the confines of her daughter-diaper. Her hand reached down to caress her mess, smushing it further against her diaper, much to Ryuko’s disgust. The feeling and the smell was so much worse when it was being pushed by Ragyo’s hand. Ragyo was clearly aware of this; it was obvious how much fun she was having by the smile on her plump pink bimbo-lips.

"Awww, what, do you not like it when your big mean mommy, like, smushes her poop against you?”

Ryuko’s muffled screams made this abundantly clear. Ragyo continued pressing her hand against the seat of her diaper, so she could both feel her lovely mess spreading across her rear, and torment Ryuko by essentially shoving her face into it. It wasn’t enough though. Ragyo wanted to feel her mess pushed up as tightly against her bottom as it could be, and she wanted Ryuko to feel the same. So, she went from standing to sitting, letting herself fall to the ground ass-first, the lovely lumpy load forming a protective cushion beneath her.

There was a loud squishing sound, as Ragyo’s diaper made contact with the ground. Ragyo’s mess was spread out within the inside of her diaper; from the front to the back to both sides, there wasn’t a single inch of the interior that wasn’t covered in muck. The diaper still had it contained though; it hadn’t leaked or anything like that.

"Mmmmmmmf!“ Ryuko cried, her voice muffled by the ground she was being forced against.

"This feels, like, soooo good!”

As much as Ragyo was enjoying herself, she was beginning to think that she’d had all the fun with Ryuko that she was going to have. So, she removed her diaper, folded her up, and placed her delicately on the ground next to Satsuki, so the two sisters would be forced to smell each other’s loads. Then, she turned to Nonon, the final diaper, and the only one that she hadn’t loaded.

Removing the diaper undid Ragyo’s transformation, once again returning her to her normal form. Her speech pattern presumably went back to how it used to be too. Nonon knew that she would transform Ragyo in some way when she put her on, but she didn’t dare to imagine what that transformation could be. If Satsuki or Ryuko were anything to go by, it’d probably be something incredibly unpleasant.

"I can’t wait to see what you do!“ Ragyo said, putting on the third diaper, whose face could already be seen contorting into one of utter terror. With the diaper wrapped firmly around her waist, the transformation could commence!

Immediately, Nonon felt a foul smell drift past her nose. Ragyo hadn’t messed herself yet-she wouldn’t known if she did. Plus, Nonon was very familiar with the particular odor of Ragyo’s messes after being so close to Satsuki and Ryuko, and this wasn’t it.

She also felt a wetness over Ragyo’s skin, that her padding began to soak up. She hadn’t pissed herself either-it wasn’t just between her legs, her entire body seemed to be soaked. It became more clear as the smell got worse; Ragyo was absolutely drenched in sweat, from head to toe! The heavy, dank scent of her body odor was penetrating Nonon’s nose. It was potent enough to make her dizzy, but Nonon knew it wouldn’t be long before she was smelling something much worse.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this,” Ragyo said. “Being a filthy, smelly slob…not having to care about my hygiene.”

Ragyo yawned, as a sudden wave of exhaustion rushed through her body. She seated herself on a nearby bench, legs spread apart rather rudely. Unfortunately for her daughters, they were still downwind of her heavy musk. Nonon had it the worst, of course, as she was the closest. Every breath was heavy with the fog-thick scent of Ragyo’s perspiration. 

Ragyo didn’t seem to go through any other transformations-just the sweat and a more sluggish, slovenly attitude. It wasn’t pleasant, obviously, but at least Nonon wasn’t being shifted from the inside by Ragyo’s shifting anatomy. Then again, that might’ve been preferably to being bombarded with wave after wave of Ragyo’s body funk.

"Uuuuuuugh…“ Ragyo moaned, resting a hand against her stomach. Nonon braced herself to be messed inside. The girl was spared the fate of being shat in, for now, but what happened instead might’ve been just as bad!

A wet, juicy fart exploded from between Ragyo’s smelly cheeks, bombarding Nonon’s delicate diaper-nose with her utterly revolting ass scent! She could feel the warm, slightly moist air blowing against her insides, for a long time too. Nonon was too distracted by the sickening scent to keep count, but it felt like her butt-blast lasted for ten seconds, at least. By time it was over, Nonon was practically seeing stars.

"Phew, that was pretty bad, wasn’t it?” Ragyo said, fanning her nose, wanting to spare herself of the stink that Nonon would have no choice but to inhale. “It’s exactly what a disgusting diaper like you deserves.”

As her fart lingered in the air, it began to mix with Ragyo’s body musk, forming an incredibly pungent odor that was way grosser than the sum of its parts! Nonon’s diaper-face scrunched up in revulsion. Nonon knew better than to think that the one fart would be the end of things, but she wasn’t sure if she could survive another blast.

She was about to find out, as Ragyo’s ass opened up to unleash another blast onto the inside of that poor diaper girl. Apparently, the last fart was just a warm up. This one was worst in just about every way. It barreled out of Ragyo’s ass with the force of a rocket, making Nonon feel like there was a hurricane brewing inside her own body! The smell was even worse too-it was so bad that Nonon could barely believe her own nose. Certainly something so gross couldn’t actually exist! But there it was, and Nonon was forced to smell it, over and over again. The fart lasted for even longer this time too. Once again, Nonon was too disgusted, to stunned to actually keep track of time, but she was pretty sure the blast went on for an entire minute. Then again, based on the way she felt, it might as well have been going on for a year.

By time it ended, Nonon was so sickened that she’d forgotten that Ragyo was probably going to force something solid out of her ass and into her padding next. When she finally realized that a turd had been budding out of Ragyo’s ass for the last few seconds, slowly but surely snaking its way out of her hole, it came as a very unwelcome surprise.

Maybe it was just because Nonon was closer to Ragyo’s filth than she’d been before, but she could swear that the particular dump that was being inflicted on her was even worse than Satsuki and Ryuko’s. Maybe it was just because the smell of her shit was mixed in with her still-lingering farts, and of course her pervasive sweat-stink. 

Ragyo didn’t seem to be squatting or straining to shit herself like she did with her daughters. Instead, she kept up her lazy affect, lounging against the bench, letting the turd gradually descend into the seat of her nappy.

The fact that it was taking so long was a blessing and a curse for Nonon. On the other hand, the longer it took, the less time she’d have to spend with a huge, heavy turd weighing against her. On the other hand, the anticipation was making her sick, and she just wanted to get on with it already! If Ragyo was going to shit in her, she might as well just get it over with.

Finally, after an agonizing wait that felt like hours but was in reality just a few seconds, Ragyo’s ass spat out a thick, greasy. Her diaper could be seen bulging underneath her, as she leaned even further back against the bench, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. 

"Aaaah, that feels so good,“ she said. Nonon knew better than to expect things to be over after just one turd, she could see that Ragyo was already brewing another. This one was larger than the first, but it came out faster, although Ragyo still put no effort into forcing it out. She just wanted to lean back, relax, and let her body do what it wanted, which just happened to be tormenting the poor diaper between her legs.

Her diaper swelled underneath her, and the haze of stink that surrounded Nonon-comprised of equal parts fart, sweat, and shit, began to lean more heavily towards the ‘shit’ side of things.

"Gaaagh, please, stop!” Nonon said, squirming around uselessly just as the other two girl-diapers had. Just like the other two, her struggles were useless at best, and encouraging at worst.

Even after pushing out a second tremendous turd, Ragyo still wasn’t finished. Even though she had started shitting, she wasn’t out of farts just yet. A bassy blast ripped its way through the grapefruit-sized lump in her pants. Nonon winced, and wriggled involuntarily, even though she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. The fart was cut short, and a crackling sound began to fill the air. Ragyo was already ready to take another shit. Nonon was hoping that the rule of threes would hold, and that this would be Ragyo’s last. The mess weighing against her was already so unbelievably heavy, and the fact that she was sitting down on a bench meant that it was mashed against her, just like it was with Ryuko.

*PLOP*

Ragyo’s last mess fell on top of the shit pile, forming a mountain of stinky mess for Nonon to suffer through. 

"Yawn. I think I’ve had just about enough of you too. Plus, as fun as being lazy is, I can’t just lie on my ass forever.“

Ragyo rose from the bench, and removed her soiled diaper, placing her down next to Ryuko and Satsuki, so all the girls could smell each other’s messes. Ragyo’s sweat had soaked into the Nonon diaper, enough that she stunk of the stuff even after Ragyo had removed her. Satsuki and Ryuko were obviously disgusted as they were forced to sniff up their mother’s BO-they wanted to blame Nonon, but it wasn’t exactly her fault. 

The sweat covering Ragyo’s skin dried up almost immediately, sparring the woman from the smell of her own musk. She felt her energy and drive return to her body-she was no longer lazy and cruel, now she was just plain cruel again.

"You had your fun,” Satsuki spat. Since she was Ragyo’s first victim, she’d been smelling her mess for the longest. “You’ve used us all up. Now you can let us go.”

"I don’t know about that,“ Ragyo said. "There’s still something I haven’t tried…”

Ragyo summoned the life-fiber power she had used before again. For a brief second, the girls were filled with false hope. Maybe Ragyo was deciding to turn them back. Of course, she wasn’t helping them, she was only using this power so she could do something even more cruel to the three of them. 

The life fibers that made up each of the three diapers were merged, turning the three girls into one huge, extra-thick nappy. This one contained all three of the girl’s faces, and all three of their consciences too. Whatever Ragyo was planning to do to them, they would all have to share in the pain. Even with the three of them occupying one form, they still didn’t have enough power to do anything besides squirm.

Combining the diapers also apparently combined everything inside of them. The diaper was still filled with Ragyo’s huge mess, a pile composed of all three individual loads she had shat into the girls. Looking at it all together made Ragyo realized how much she had shit-she had forced an absolutely monstrous amount of mess out of her ass; the mound looked like it was half the size of her entire body!

"Oh, I can’t wait to see what this one does to me!“ she said, picking it up off the ground. Would it be some combination of all the three previous transformations? Would it be something else entirely? Perhaps a mix of both? Ragyo wasn’t sure, but all options were equally enticing, and would probably make the girls equally miserable.

Ragyo put the diaper on. The feeling of her extra-huge, combined mess pressing against her was absolutely heavenly. The merged mess was far larger, heavier, and stinkier than any of the messes she had made before, and she absolutely loved it! The way her diaper descended from her monstrous load was absolutely heavenly. Unfortunately, she found that the diaper was far too big to fit her body comfortably…fortunately, her body began to swell, and that problem was quickly resolved.

Ragyo’s first guess seemed to be correct-she was undergoing the three previous transformations at once. A huge cock swelled between her legs, a trunk sprouted from her face, and her ears expanded until she was a hyper-hung elephant anthro once again. Her hair turned blond, her lips swelled, and all of her assets, besides her enormous dick became huge, even larger than they’d been during her first bimbo-fication. Lastly, she began to sweat from every pore of her body, and apparently elephant musk was far worse than that of a human’s.

The three girls were feeling pretty dire-being stretched out by Ragyo’s expanded anatomy, by her monster cock, and the mountain of dung between her legs.

Ragyo looked down, to admire her new body. 

"I could get used to this…” she said, before realizing that she was still growing. It was not her first guess, but her third that’d been correct-she was undergoing a combination of the other transformations, and a new one on top of it.

Her final transformation was the simplest, and the most drastic. She didn’t gain any new parts, no aspect of her anatomy became disproportionately huge, and there was no change in her personality nor her hygiene. Instead, she just got…bigger. Every part of Ragyo’s body was expanding in every direction, but mostly, she was just getting taller. She felt herself souring into the sky, until she was about as tall as the peak of Honnōji Academy itself, and all the students within it looked so small, so vulnerable. 

The students looked upwards, to see the 40-foot giantess towering over them. The cock-bulge in her diaper cast a long shadow over them. Her musk blanketed the entire campus like a fog. From this angle, looking down at all these students, Ragyo realized how foolish she had been. Why limit herself to tormenting only three girls, when the entire population of the academy could be suffering at her hand?

Before she did anything else, Ragyo spread her legs apart, forcing out a mess into her diaper that was pretty big, even for a woman nearly half the size of a skyscraper. She couldn’t torment these students without a fully, saggy diaper. The mess that was already in her nappy was pretty huge when she was normal sized, sure, but for a 40 foot behemoth it was pretty inadequate. 

The students beneath her diaper scattered in terror, as they saw the bulging fabric descending towards them like an asteroid. Fortunately, it stopped just short of hitting the ground. Still, Ragyo’s diaper swung between her legs pendulously as she walked, threatening to knock over any students who couldn’t get out of its path.

Since Ragyo was so huge, the throbbing of her cock could be heard throughout the entire academy. The huge rod of grey meat swelled to its full size, accidentally taking out part of the building as it expanded! 

Ragyo palmed the front of her tented diaper with one hand, and groped her giantess-sized load with the other, all while looking down at the helpless students below. Oh, she was going to have so much fun!

She pried her hand away from her bottom, while still using the other to massage her needy cock. She lowered her free hand towards the ground, scooping up a handful of squirming students in her grasp. She brought them up to her middle. Then, reluctantly pausing her masturbation, she used her other hand to pull her waistband open, so she could dump the students inside. 

The students landed at the bottom of her diaper, their fall cushioned by the mushy mess that resided there. So, they were unharmed-except for the fact that they were left to squirm around on top of a stinking mountain of shit many times larger than their own bodies.

The three girls weren’t having the best time either. Not only did they have to deal with Ragyo’s biggest, heaviest, smelliest mess yet, they could feel all the students squirming around inside of them, while they were helpless to do anything about it. While the girls were horrified by their struggles, Ragyo found them absolutely delightful. 

"Mmm, keep squirming around in there!“ she said, her cock spurting out a glob of precum that could’ve filled up a bathtub several times over. "There’s still no chance of escape! You’re just going to make me cum harder!”

When Ragyo wanted to make the students squirm, but didn’t quite have enough shit in her just yet, she would let out one of the huge, bellowing farts that her slobby transformation allowed her to do. Since she was so huge, the students below her were trapped in a nearly-literal tornado of fart, as if dealing with her shit wasn’t enough already.

Ragyo scooped up another handful of students, and then another, giving them the same one-way trip into her messy diaper that the last one got. 

"Look out!“ they would say, scattering to avoid her grasp. None of them could run fast enough to escape her, though. Plus, the stink radiating from her diaper had spread throughout the entire academy, and it was hard to focus on running away when you were doubled-over and gagging from the worst stink of your life.

All their combined wriggling pushed her even closer towards orgasm, but it wasn’t just their movement that she found so arousing. Their tiny screams were just loud enough for her to hear, a chorus of agony that made her cock pulsate with pleasure.

"Hmm, I feel like I have to go again,” Ragyo said, after emptying a fourth and fifth handful of students into her padding. “Hnnnng…”

Another giantess-sized load fell out of her anus, landing on top of the trapped students in a huge, coiled-up pile! Their screams grew even louder, despite the fact that they were now smothered under several hundred pounds of poo. Her diaper became even bigger and saggier, now scraping against the ground, meaning that her entire mess was about 20 feet in height. Her mess bulged out in all directions, a huge, lumpy pillar of stink. If one looked closely enough, they could even see the outlines of the tiny students inside, squirming helplessly to escape their prison of stink!

Ragyo continued this process for a while-scooping students up, dumping them on top of her mess, and then taking a huge dump on top of them. The environment the scooped-up students found themselves in was absolutely toxic-a nearly lightless expanse of squishy darkness, where the only available air is tainted with the worst smelling shit imaginable. 

Ragyo could practically feel the agony radiating from the inside of her diaper. With the hundreds of helpless students trapped inside, their pain became too much for her to take-her elephant cock exploded, shooting out a swimming pool sized load of sticky cum right into the front of her pants! 

"HNnnnnnNNNnnnNGg~“

The orgasmic moan she released was loud enough to rattle the ground, and could be heard for miles. The people of Honno City began to look up, terrified by the silhouette of the towering, tenting woman above them. They would all be dumped into Ragyo’s diaper eventually, but right now, she was having too much fun with her current victims to care.

She dumped another handful of tiny people into her diaper, and then, that was it. The entire population of the academy was either inside of her diaper, or was her diaper. The cum from the front of her padding began to trickle down into the seat of her diaper, coating her mess and the students on top of it in a layer of sticky semen.

Ragyo was in a state of utter euphoria, from the afterglow of her orgasm, from how monumental her own sadism had become. 

"Mmm, are you doing okay in there, girls?” she said, giving the faces on her diaper a pat. The girls didn’t respond-they couldn’t-Ragyo’s diaper stench was now so potent, so powerful, so rancid that it had left them unable to speak! They were still conscious though, which meant they were still in pain, and that was good enough for her.

She looked down at Honno City below her. The population there was even greater than that of the academy. As full as her diaper was, she hoped that it still had some room…she would need it!


End file.
